epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
EpicLLOYD
Lloyd Ahlquist (AKA Epic Lloyd) is the co-writer and inventor of Epic Rap Battles of History along with Nice Peter and is in every one of the Epic Rap Battles of History, but doesn't have a speaking part in every one. He also battled Nice Peter in Epic Rap Battles of History 15. Characters *Chucky²*U* *Bill O'Reilly *Adolf Hitler *Chuck Norris *John McCain¹ *Macho Man *Johann Sebastian Bach¹ *Carl Sagan¹ *Genghis Khan *Napoleon Bonaparte *Ben Franklin *Gandalf *Things 1 & 2 *John "Hannibal" Smith ¹ *Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock¹ *Templeton "Face" Peck¹ *Mr. McFeely¹ *Captain Kirk *King Leonidas² *Pleistarchus¹ *Mario *Elvis Presley *Marlon Brando¹ *Bill Gates *Frank Sinatra *Mitt Romney *Marty McFly *Clint Eastwood *Robin *The Elves *Adam³ *Sherlock Holmes*U* ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. *U* Denotes unofficial rap battle. Lyrics (When he played himself) Verse 1: This is one vid kid that you won't ever survive I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe You'll be good at rapping someday, I promise bro But for now just stick to editing that gay ass Monday Show I'll slaughter your water colour unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast Then leak to Youtube your middle name is Alexis I can tell you're scared just from the body language I'm reading You should start leaving. Look your hair line's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live Dude, you're really huge on Youtube, you got a great career But remember you got famous off of my idea Verse 2: You're taller than I am, but you look up to me The guy who got you your first job in comedy Verse 3: You, a musician? That's kinda stretching You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression Verse 4: I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks You were nothing before you rode up on Kassem G's jock Trivia *Lloyd also makes his own rapping series, Dis Raps For Hire, as well as other music videos. *It is a running gag during almost every one of the behind the scenes videos (after the Gandalf vs Dumbledore behind the scenes) that he makes a joke asking the audience whether they want to buy some heroin. Nice Peter was the one who did it in the behind the scenes for Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. *Lloyd played the 2008 Republican Presidential Candidate, John McCain, as a cameo, and the 2012 Republican Presidential Candidate, Mitt Romney, as well as right-wing reporter, Bill O'Reilly, and Republican actors Clint Eastwood and Chuck Norris. *Lloyd did not rap in the following battles: #4, #6, #7, #13, and #20. He spoke but did not rap in #24, and only did the voice for Leonidas in #17. *Lloyd has been in the second most amount of battles, behind Nice Peter. *Lloyd and Peter appeared in the rhettandlink video "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness" as a cameo. Gallery Lloyd Ahlquist as Bill O'Reilly.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly Lloyd Ahlquist as Adolf Hitler.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Adolf Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler Lloyd Ahlquist as Chuck Norris.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Chuck Norris|link=Chuck Norris Lloyd Ahlquist as John McCain .png|Lloyd Ahlquist as John McCain|link=John McCain Lloyd Ahlquist as Macho Man.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Macho Man|link=Macho Man Lloyd Ahlquist as Bach.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Bach|link=Johann Sebastian Bach Lloyd Ahlquist as Carl Sagan.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Carl Sagan|link=Carl Sagan Lloyd Ahlquist as Genghis Khan.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan Lloyd Ahlquist as Napoleon Bonaparte .png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Lloyd Ahlquist as Ben Franklin.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Ben Franklin|link=Ben Franklin Lloyd Ahlquist as Gandalf.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Gandalf the White|link=Gandalf Lloyd Ahlquist as Gandalf the Grey.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Gandalf the Grey|link=Gandalf Lloyd Ahlquist as Thing 1 & 2.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Things 1 & 2|link=Thing 1 & 2 Lloyd Ahlquist as Hannibal.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Hannibal|link=John "Hannibal" Smith Lloyd Ahlquist as Murdock.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Murdock|link=H. M. Murdock Lloyd Ahlquist as Face.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Face|link=Templeton "Face" Peck Lloyd Ahlquist a Mr McFeely.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Mr McFeely|link=Mr. McFeely Lloyd Ahlquist as Captain Kirk.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Captain Kirk|link=Captain Kirk Lloyd.png|Lloyd as himself lloydhitler.JPG|Lloyd Ahlquist as Adolf Hitler in ERB 16 Lloyd Ahlquist as the 6 year old son.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as the 6 year old son (Pleistarchus)|link=Pleistarchus Lloyd Ahlquist as Mario.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Mario|link=Mario Lloyd Ahlquist a Young Elvis presley.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as young Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley Lloyd Ahlquist as old Elvis Presley.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as old Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley Lloyd Ahlquist as Marlon Brando.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Marlon Brando|link=Marlon Brando Lloyd Ahlquist as Bill Gates.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Bill Gates|link=Bill Gates Lloyd Ahlquist as Frank Sinatra.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Frank Sinatra|link=Frank Sinatra Mitt Romney.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Mitt Romney|link=Mitt Romney Lloyd Ahlquist as Marty McFly.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Marty McFly|link=Marty McFly Lloyd Ahlquist as Clint Eastwood.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Clint Eastwood Lloyd Ahlquist as Robin.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Robin|link=Robin Lloyd as Elf 1.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Elf 1|link=Elves Lloyd as Elf 2.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Elf 2|link=Elves Lloyd as Elf 3.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Elf 3|link=Elves GLLoYDOS.png|Lloyd as "Sherlock Holmes". Category:Male Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Creator Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Epic Lloyd